


Una regla

by niv



Category: How to Get Away with Murder
Genre: M/M, Referencia1x04
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-26
Updated: 2014-10-26
Packaged: 2018-02-22 18:23:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2517425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/niv/pseuds/niv
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Connor Walsh tiene una regla, el no tiene novios</p>
            </blockquote>





	Una regla

Desde el principio Connor tenía todo planeado, engatusar a algún pobre desgraciado que le diese la información que necesitaba para el caso y quizá un buen polvo después.

Eso era al principio, como se iba a iba a imaginar el que el sexo con Oliver terminaría siendo tan adictivo y que le divertiría estar con él hablando de cualquier cosa.

Pero si Connor tenía una regla es que él no tenía novios.

Esa regla la había mantenido durante tanto tiempo y con tantos chicos que no entendía por qué con Oliver era distinto.

Después de que Oliver le echase de su apartamento, el informático no respondía a sus llamadas o a sus mensajes y las veces que había ido hasta su apartamento se negaba a abrirle la puerta.

Desde luego no esperaba verle en un local la noche que él, Wes y Asher habían ido a investigar unos datos para un caso.

Oliver ni siquiera le había visto, caminaba con su vista fijada en un objetivo, un chico moreno apoyado en una mesa, al que obviamente ya conocía.

Estuvo casi diez minutos observándoles e ignorando a sus dos acompañantes antes de hartarse de ver al informático coqueteando con ese chico. Se levantó y se dirigió hacia su mesa tan decidido que ni siquiera escuchó a Wes y Asher llamarle.

\- Hola Oliver

La cara sonriente del informático cambió en cuanto le vio

\- ¿Qué haces aquí? - Oliver no estaba feliz de verle, Connor lo sabía.

\- Voy a por más bebidas – Se retiró el moreno dejándoles algo de espacio.

\- Vete de aquí

\- Vamos Oliver, ese chico no tiene nada especial, déjale aquí, podríamos ir a tu casa y disfrutar del resto de la noche – Intentó persuadirle

\- ¿Por qué iba a querer hacer yo eso? ¿Para volver al sexo sin compromiso y ayudarte con tus ilegalidades?

El acompañante de Oliver volvía con un par de copas

\- Connor es hora de que te vayas – Oliver cogió su copa y le ignoró.

El resto de la noche la pasó solo, lejos de sus compañeros, copa tras copa, observando el coqueteo de esos dos, hasta que ambos se levantaron para irse, y, entonces siguió bebiendo.

No recordaba cómo llegó a su apartamento, ni la razón por la que estaba en ese bar, lo que si recordaba es a Oliver, con otro. Quizá era hora de cambiar esa regla.


End file.
